Sex, Love And Tears
by Zak West
Summary: A Series of one-shots G!P. Jori. 1.- The Bonus.


_**Hey there! This story is going to have a few chapters, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P and sex scene.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Bonus**_

Jade

One week and two days. It's been one fucking week and two days; nine days, two hundred-sixteen hours, 777600 seconds, 311040 minutes. But who counts it at 3 in the morning? I've awake all night long, the reason? Victoria fucking Vega. My girlfriend. We had a huge fight one week ago. Its Cat fault, too. We been dating for the past five months, five months that I've tried everything in my power to be a little more… er… intimate with her, but when I try to talk about it she just change the topic. And now I know why. She's intersexual. Yeah, my hot and sexy girl have a penis. We haven't had sex just because she have a penis. It's stupid, I thought she doesn't find me attractive anymore. And I know that sex is not the most important thing in a relationship and bhla bhla bhla…but come on, my body scream for her touch. And the worst part is that Cat knew it all this time, she knew MY girlfriend have penis when I'm the one she is dating. And now that I think about it Vega never step to close to me and stop me when we make out and she just walk away when I told her things like "fuck me" or "let's have sex", yeah I know it's weird say things like that out of the blue but I had to do something. Maybe I'm overreacting but I don't care. Let me tell you how I know about the dirty little secret of Vega (and I bet that her "little" secret is bigger than Beck's). We were playing truth or dare in Cat's house and when she chose truth I ask "why you don't want to sleep with me?" and there is when Cat say "isn't it because Tori is intersexual?" I was so angry, she scream my name but I was in my car already. She call a couple of times but I didn't answer. Tomorrow I will fix this, I love her and I don't want this stupid fight ruin my life with her. Now all I can think about is how amazing the sex would be. Men and women in one body in one hot and sexy body her disadvantage is a bonus for me; another reason to never let her go.

…

After I stop for coffee I pull in the parking of HA. I go straight to my locker to get the books I need for the next few hours, once finished I go to Vega's locker and I could feel my blood began to boil. MY Tori is happily hugging with my fucking ex, Beck. In two steps I'm pouring all my coffee in Beck's hair. Oliver turn around and is about to say something but before he could say anything I take Tori's wrist and we make our way towards the door.

\- Jade, let me go ... We have school - my girlfriend complained as we walked through the parking lot.

We got to my car and I opened the passenger door getting Tori in and shutting the door close with fury. I walk across the car and once inside I step on the gas feeling my anger flowing through my body.

\- Jade, could you slow down I don't want to die just because you're jealous – She said in a panicky voice as she put the seat belt on.

\- Shut Up, Vega - I shout as my hands clench the steering wheel tight.

Vega went silent while with the back of her hand wiped few tears in her cheek. I sighed and slow down as my hands relax a little while we drive to my house. "Perfect, I fucked up again ... well done West". I sighed again, I knew I had to change my temperament but for fuck sake she's mine. Vega is staring out the window but I know she is still crying; the first time I talk to her in one week and I made her cry, Fan-fucking-tastic. I parked my car in front of my house and opened the door where Vega was. I remove her seat belt while she make no sight to move. I felt something inside me twisted when I see how much hurt her eyes reflect. I cup her face with my hands and when I´m about to lean in I feel a burning in my right cheek, I ignore the burn and capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She try to pull away but I grip her wrists and she stop fighting; after a few but significant moments we break the kiss for the lack of oxygen.

\- I'm sorry - I said sincerely -. I missed your kisses.

I smiled slightly before giving her another quick kiss. She was about to say something but I pick her up bridal style. I closed the car door with my foot and I make my way to the front door.

\- Jade ... Put me down – Vega complained while I slap her ass slightly -. Ow! That was rude Jade.

I could feel her penis pressed on my shoulder and I had to bite back a moan "I knew that Vega was a masochistic". I kick my door shut before head to my room. I put Tori down in the bed and straddle her hips while Vega let out a groan. I put both of her arms above her head and peck her lips a few time before grind my hips into her. There was my bonus. A not so small bonus, god I think it might be bigger than Beck's, I smirked while Vega blushed and let out a small moan. I had to use all my will power for not make her mine here and now. I need to tell her something first.

\- Vega, look at me - I said softly, she hesitated at first but eventually she open her beautiful eyes. Her eyes showed fear I knew exactly what she was afraid of. I bring my hand and cup her flushed cheek and I smile gently trying to relax her a little -. I want to tell you something and I don't want your incessant babble interrupt me, okay - she nodded and she chuckle a little -. I am sorry for everything. I'm sorry for yelled at you in the car I don't like seeing you too close to Beck or anyone for the matter- she had intended to say something but I give her a warning look-. I also am sorry for avoid you for a week if it's any consolation I missed you, but just a little bit. I was so angry, I cannot believe you trust more on Cat than me. You tell her first that you have a huge package between your legs – I say with a grin while she turns as red as a tomato -. I give a shit that you have penis, let's see it as a bonus – I say in a seductive voice with a wink-. I love you and I want you to know that I never will do anything that you don't want and if you ask me to wait, I will, even if it means being abstinent for another five months... But if you do love me you wouldn't let me go through that torture… I don't have enough cash for another dildo - I send her a playful look and she smiled -. I'll wait.

I gave her one last smile and removed myself from above her also releasing her hands. I sat on the bed with my back against the headboard, I patted the place next to me and she crawl until she was now straddling my lap. She give me a peck on the lips and rest her forehead with mine.

\- All this time you've been angry because I didn't told you? – She says with a playful smirk.

\- Of course - I said without hesitation.

\- Not because of who I am ... you know... I'm not normal...er… down there – she began to stutter. God, I hate when she stutter.

\- No, I told you that it is just a huge boner… I mean Bonus – she hit me playful in the arm and hide her face in my neck.

\- God, I was so scared ... I thought ...

\- There's the mistake ... You don't think, Vega.

She looked at me pouting, I give her a smile and kiss her again, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we get lost in the kiss.

\- I love you -She whisper while she start pressing kisses on my neck.

I feel like my whole body is on fire as she kiss and bite everywhere. And when she start sucking on my weak spot I couldn't help but let out a whimper. My breathing became heavier as I feel her hands under my shirt. My hands grip her waits and I try to push her off. She bite my lobe and sucking on it before say my name in a way that should be illegal. And before I know I'm pushing her towards me, grinning my hips.

\- Tori ... Stop ... Before I lost it... – I said with difficulty. Not that I was a fucking schoolgirl wearing my vagina as it was a hat. It just that the body had certain weaknesses and Vega knew them well, adding all the sexual tension stored for the past 5 months in which I had to use a lot of imagination. You'll understand that this few touches are a fucking turn on for me.

\- Lost What? - She asked seductively, as she kiss me again with more passion, I let out a small moan my hands clutching her breast tight while she start to move her hips making my breath catch in my throat.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance and of course I'm winning. My hands find their way up to the collar of her button up shirt and without a second thought I rip it. I pull it off of her shoulders before do the same with her bra. She nip my lower lip and I attack my mouth to one of her nipples while my right hand grab her crotch. We let out a brutal moan and she arches her back in pleasure. Her pupils are dilated and her breathing is irregular.

\- So Miss Victoria is not as goody as she pretends – She rolled her eyes and before she could speak I kiss her again-. But miss goody two shoes, are you a hundred percent sure that this is what you want? - I said with hint of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes again but say nothing. She remove my shirt and tossed to the floor, the same happen with my pants and underwear; I was naked, wet and lying in my bed and she on top of me, I'm not used to be the submissive but I want her to be as comfortable as possible. We make out for a couple of minutes before my hands start to play with the button of her pants. She give a small nod before I toss them away. I flip our positions so she was now under me. I looked into her eyes and lean in giving her a loving kiss, she cup one of my breast and I let out a small moan that die in her lips. I make my way down of her body kissing, biting, and sucking every inch of her tan skin, loving each moan, gasp and another sound coming from her mouth. I kiss her hip bone before slide her withe boxers down and toss them aside. I look up and she was staring at me, I give her a wink and a small smile before put the tip of her penis in my mouth, she let out a brutal moan and threw her head back clutching the sheets tight with her hands.

-OH MY GOOD… JA-JADE! – Her eyes flutter close.

I lower my head and take another inch in my mouth, and I could feel that she was close. I lick her penis one last time before cover her mouth with my own. My hand flew to her dick and I lower my ass so she can thrust into me. Ugh the feeling of her filling me was the best fucking feeling ever. She gives me the best.

-Shit.

-OH MY…

We pick up the pace and in matter of minutes Vega was screaming my name and her hands which has been clutching tightly at the sheets flew to my back scratching harshly into my skin as she meet my thrusts half way sending me into oblivion. I ride her until my body fall atop on her.

-It was… worthy… the five months – I breathe -. You are beautiful.

I cup her jaw a kiss her slowly resting my head in her chest.

-You know, you have to buy me new clothes

-Yeah, I know.

We fall into a comfortable silence as she run her fingers through my hair. I start laughing and she look at me with curiosity.

-Yours are bigger than Beck's.

She blush and I kiss her once again.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Forgive me for all the mistakes.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it, and let me know in a comment if you like it or hate it.**_ _ **If**_ __ _ **you have an idea**_ __ _ **or recommendation**_ _ **you**_ _ **can**_ __ _ **send a message**_ __ _ **or leave a comment.**_

 _ **A big thank you for read and for your support.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Zak(Kristel).**_


End file.
